The present invention relates to a power supply module for an electric power tool.
In cordless electric power tools, such as battery-operated drills or screwdrivers, a power supply module, known as a battery pack, is located on the underside of the handle formed integrally onto the tool housing, and this module, for fast replacement and automatic contacting, is equipped with an introduction dome that extends in the axial direction of the handle and that can be inserted into a guide sleeve located in the handle of the tool housing. There are electrical contacts, connected to the battery, on the introduction dome that at the end of the insertion process contact electrical contacts located in the tool housing, so that the electrical coupling of the tool to the battery at the tool-module interface is automatically established as the battery pack is attached to the tool.
For ease of handling when the battery pack is being replaced, the battery pack must be introduced carefully; the prerequisite for this is that the introduction dome be slightly caught by the guide sleeve, which can be achieved by providing sufficient looseness or play in the region of the introduction opening of the guide sleeve. For reliable electrical contacting at the battery pack-tool interface during tool operation, conversely, tight reception of the introduction dome in the guide sleeve with as little play as possible is necessary. To meet these demands, the inner wall of the guide sleeve is provided with interception ribs, and the outer wall of the introduction dome is provided with corresponding groovelike rib receptacles.